Prologue/Contact lost
(Federation space, warp tunnel) The USS Defiant is at warp 9. Captain's log stardate 2259.5, the USS Kongo is missing and Starfleet has ordered the Defiant to find the Kongo and find out what happened to Starbase 16 as well. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The crew are at their stations, as Captain Halliwell walks out of the turbolift and looks at Commander Martin as the Commander gets up from the chair, and the young Yeoman checks herself and then walks over to the Captain and Commander. We're on course for Corith IV so far no contact from the Kongo or Starbase I took the ship to yellow alert Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. That's odd isn't says Typhuss as he looks at John and sits in his command chair. The Yeoman walks over to them. Corith IV is homed to 1,2378 colonists the young Yeoman says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. He's confused and asked for her name. What's your name Yeoman? asked Typhuss as he looks at the young woman. She looks at him. Ensign Vandi Richards sir Vandi says as she extended her hand and Captain Halliwell hands her the padd. She transferred from Starbase 12 I've appointed her as your personal assistant sir Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Before he could speak. Sir we're coming up on Corith IV now sir Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks over her shoulder at them both. Take us out of warp, Lieutenant Mayer says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She takes the ship out of warp. On the viewer they see the planet and debris field floating around the ship. My god what happened to the planet Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at the viewer. Then Typhuss looks at John to assemble a landing party. John, take a landing party down to the planet and find out what happened says Typhuss as he looks at John. Padme, Olivia your with me have a security team meet us in transporter room 2 Commander martin says as the doors closed. (Corith IV, surface) The landing party beams down as they encounter rain. Hmm, that's weird the last time I was here it was sunny Commander Amidala says as she looks around the area. Commander Martin motions them to move out as they're walking up a hill John helps Padme up as they see the starbase and colony destroyed. My god what could of done this? Lieutenant Benson says as she's looking at the starbase. Commander Martin looks at the destruction. I'm not sure Commander Martin says as he's looks at the destruction. Padme sees something and heads towards what she sees and screams as the others run towards her and they see the saucer section of the Kongo. My god the Kongo Commander Amidala says as she's looking at the saucer section. Commander Martin gets out his communicator and opens it. Landing party to Defiant we have a situation report on the starbase Commander Martin says as he speaks into the communicator. Captain Halliwell here, report Commander says Typhuss on John's communicator. Starbase 16 had been destroyed and we found what's left of the Kongo sir just her saucer section my guess is she separated and her stardrive is somewhere out there, do you want us to search for survivors? Commander Martin says on his communicator. Yes Commander I do says Typhuss on John's communicator. We'll head to the colony Martin out Commander Martin says as he closes his communicator. They head to the colony and look around the area for survivors when John starts recognizing the level of destruction that was caused. No it can't be that's impossible Martin to Defiant no survivors sir I repeat no survivors it looks like whoever did this didn't want any witnesses we're ready to be beamed up Commander Martin says as he speaks into his communicator.